I Know What You Did In Hibari's House
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: [ONESHOT]To see for himself the truth behind the photographs his subordinates took,Rokudou Mukuro spent his time stalk-ekhm,spying outside of Hibari Kyouya's residence.Mukuro's POV.D18/6918/D1869.


**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **I'm in the middle typing a chapter of 'Tsunderella' when this idea pop-up. XD Random idea and title is random. Lol. This one's written in Mukuro's POV. =3 English is not my first language. Pardon the bad grammar and stuff... n.n;

* * *

**I KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN HIBARI'S HOUSE**

* * *

I slammed my fist on the table, earning a shocked look from Ken and Chikusa who're sitting not too far from my table. I heaved a sigh, waved my hand to the two men; a sign showing them that 'I'm okay' and telling them 'Don't mind me' as they nodded to my gesture and went back doing whatever things they're doing. I dropped my body back to my chair and leaned back on it; raising my right hand high enough for me to see the photographs in my hand. I swear if my eyes can shot out laser beam-in this case I wanted it to be Pineapple Beam for who doesn't want free pineapple?-there'll be several smoking holes-again, in this case, it'll all be in the shape of a pineapple-on said pictures. Worst, the photographs will all be burnt to ashes; magically sparing my hand that's holding it, of course.

It's unfair. This is truly unforgiveable. How could him? How could the skylark do this to me? Seeing him spending his time with that Italian Mafia Boss already wounded my heart. And now this? After all those time I spent stalk-I mean, chasing him, things ended like this? Is botheri-ekhm, I mean spending my time talking to him, showering him with gifts and serenade him in his office in the school weren't enough? His actions of dropping the gifts given onto the floor as soon as he received them-the flavoured condoms inside of it were no longer a surprise, bah-and immediately attacking me with his tonfas as soon as I finish a line of my song hurts me oh-so-bad. If he didn't like Reehanna, he should've just told me. After downloading a clip of it in MafiaTube, I've been memorizing, practicing that Umbrella song for hours, even while I'm taking a shower!

I chewed on my left thumb as I scanned the photographs. "Are you sure you took these there?" I lifted my face from the photos to the other two men in the room with me; stopping from biting my thumb and stared at them.

"Of course, Mukuro-sama," one of the man; the one wearing glasses replied, pushing his glasses upward the bridge of his nose. "You told us to keep watch and take pictures of suspicious events happened there."

"Yeah, yeah," the other man added. "We both agreed that that was indeed suspicious so we snapped a few pictures of it. Oh, here's the camera," he continued; throwing a plastic bag at me but seeing that there's quite a gap between me and him, the bag landed between said space accompanied by a sound of something broken.

I'll weep that expensive Suny camera later. I looked down to the photos in my hand once more; shuffling them with both hand. I cringed at the sight of the Don's hand on the woman's waist and his grinning-a-pervert-grin while doing it. Damn Horse. I, Rokudou Mukuro will not allow such thing happens. Hibari Kyouya does seem to be smitten with the blonde Italian Mafia Boss but that's not an excuse to ask the skylark to participate in a 3P session with one of the Don's harem...if there's any anyway. I bet the long, black-haired woman in all these photographs is a prostitute-a high class one-that the Don hired. Moreover, the skylark should be mine and I alone will have the right to do whatever things I wanted with him. The things that I'll do to him...Kufufu...

"Chikusa, Ken," I called as I rose from my seat. "Stay away from Hibari's residence now. I'll do the stalk-I mean, spying myself," I added; crumpling the photos in my hands into a ball and throw it outside the window of the dimly-lighted room.

Chikusa turned to my direction as I moved towards the exit. He adjusted his glasses before speaking. "You might want to wipe the blood coming out from your nose first, Mukuro-sama."

- ooo -

Armed with a pair of binoculars and my trusted cell phone, I positioned myself in an alley in front of Hibari Kyouya's residence. The same alley was previously used by Chikusa and Ken to stalk-damn. I seriously need to drop that word-I mean spied the skylark's daily activities. This dark surrounding of said alley is perfect for a stake out, though fitting themselves in this confined place is something that I can and will never figure out how. Moreover, the stench of all these rooting woods and junks...ugh. Mental note; I should apologize when I go back for making them stay here for a week just to spy on the black-haired Cloud Guardian.

A couple of minutes passed and there's still no sign of the skylark. I glanced at my cell phone. He should be here now. Where is he? I'm getting bored. To top it all, I'm starting to get dizzy. This is a torture even greater than being imprisoned and chained. No. Brace yourself, Rokudou Mukuro. This is a test from Fate herself to see if you really are serious about the skylark. But of course I am! With the power of Rokudou Mukuro's eternal love, I vow to take every challenge Fate threw-only those regarding to Hibari Kyouya though-at me. Kufufu...Bring it on!

I paused from thrusting my fists into the air as the wheezing sound of a car become closer and closer near the alley where I was hiding. I repositioned myself and made sure that I blend perfectly well with the shadow to avoid being seen. A black limousine-an expensive-than-usual as usual-appeared and stopped exactly in front the gate of Hibari's house. I pulled out my binoculars and peered through it; trying to find the black-haired woman in the pictures Chikusa and Ken took when a couple of people came out from the car; the Don and Hibari Kyouya included.

That's odd. Aside from the Cavallone Boss's right hand man and the skylark, there were no other people with black hair emerged from the limousine. I watched as the right hand man called his blonde-haired boss and handed him a brown paper bag. The Don accepted it with a grin; scratching the back of his head nervously as the skylark next to him shot him his famous 'I'll bite you to death' glare. The Don then handed the bag to the skylark but said skylark slapped it away; the same fashion when he rejected my gifts to him. I began to-literally-sob. Hibari should at least know that I spent quite some time to find those coconut juice flavoured condoms and-Oh, wait. They're starting to talk to each other. It's time for me to use my special skill; reading people's lips.

"Oh, come on, Kyouya," the Italian Mafia Boss said, bending down to pick the brown paper bag. "I purposely asked them to make this for you. Now you won't accept it?"

Hibari Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest. "You're one stupid Bucking Horse. Do you want to be bitten to death? What's the point of giving me that?" he replied, glaring angrily at the blonde.

"Well, you didn't protest-"

"I'll bite you to death."

"100,000 thousands."

The skylark stared at the blonde for a couple of seconds before spun his heels around and moved towards the gate; not answering the blonde and entered his house.

The Don grinned. He turned to his trusted right-hand man. "I'll be staying here for tonight. I'll call you tomorrow morning," he said to him.

His right hand man nodded. "Don't be late, Boss. You have a meeting to attend."

The Italian Mafia Boss nodded back and waved his right hand man goodbye. Said Don waited until the limousine gone from his sight and entered the skylark's house, bringing along the brown paper bag with him.

I stood silence in my hiding place. Chewing my lips, I cursed the blonde Italian. How dare you try to force my beloved to do something against his will! Only I have the right to do so! Even more, you bribed him using money; another thing that the skylark loves aside animals, hamburgers steak and coconut juice. I know. After all, I did stal-researched the Cloud Guardian. And you staying there means that...Damn. I turned back to the gate. It's closed. What do I expect anyway?

- ooo -

"Another entrance...entrance...," I muttered to myself as I scanned the house and its surrounding. "Come on..."

I was pissed and about to throw tantrum for not finding another entrance to Hibari's house before I spotted a big tree not far from my standing spot. I hurried to the tree; scanning it immediately; searching for a place where I can step onto while climbing up the tree. I mentally marked some and after making sure that there's no one around, climbed the big tree. Not wanting to make any noise, I slowly jumped down into Hibari's yard. I dusted my shirt and stared at the house in front of me, wondering where they are in the house. I don't have to search long though for a door-Hibari's house is a traditional Japanese-styled house-swung open; I quickly hide myself in a place where I can view the action inside of the house-from the opened door-but will not be spotted by the people inside it.

The Don was breathing a contented sigh, a yellow bird perched on his head. He raised his right hand and poked the bird in a playful manner; laughing while doing it. If it's not because I must kept myself hidden, I will gladly throw my binoculars at him and made sure that I hit him 'there' so the 3P session will not commence tonight. Speaking of which, where's the skylark...and the-oh shit.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. It's the short-hair-version-of-the-black-haired-woman in the pictures! How did she enter-no, more importantly, what the heck is she wearing? A pink and white frilly dress...those countless ribbons attached to the dress of the same color...Gah. I'm not good in describing the details of a woman's clothes but whatever thing she is wearing...Wow. Just...wow. It suits her very much.

"You finally put it on!" I heard the Don's voice. Feh. "Amazing! The money spent on the dress really worth it!" Well, you have one peculiar yet exquisite taste, I'll give you that.

I took out my cell phone and readied it to record the event unfolding in front of me. To hell with taking pictures; videos are more hardcore and I can use this to blackmail the Don. 'Give me Hibari Kyouya if you don't want me to post this in MafiaTube. Oh, some money as well, thank you very much'. Kufufufu...I can't wait to say that to-

"The dress suits you so well, Kyouya!"

Wait. What the-? I lifted my head from my cell phone and for the first time, the black-haired woman's face is finally visible-Chikusa and Ken are not meant to be photographers with that terrible photographing technique they have, if you know what I mean-to my eyes. My eyes practically bulged out from its sockets seeing the woman in the dress's-pissed-face. Said woman is not actually a 'she' but rather a 'he' and that this 'he' is none other than...my beloved.

"Curse you, Bucking Horse. Curse you and your damn Lolita fetish," Hibari Kyouya spat.

The blonde Italian Mafia Boss grinned and moved closer to the skylark, hugging him. "Aww, Kyouya. You look so cute in it. Oh, wait. You forgot your wig," he continued, broke the hug and reached for a wig of a long, straight black hair inside a brown paper bag lying on the table not far from the two men's standing spot. He put it on the skylark's head and added a headpiece that matched the dress the skylark's wearing. "There! Excellent!" the Don nodded in satisfaction and once again, hugging the frowning skylark. "Ahhh! My Kyouya is so cute! I just want to eat you up! Hey, hey...Let's try a red dress tomorrow, okay? Ah, it should be-"

- ooo -

I tore a small portion of the piece of tissue in my hand, rolled it up and thrust it into my nostrils. I flee from Hibari's house when the Italian Mafia Boss started to snap pictures of the skylark, in that dress-unwillingly-posing on the floor and as soon as I realized that my cell phone was covered in my own blood. The skylark was easily enticed by the smell of blood and staying there with my bleeding nose won't do me any good if he noticed me. Meh. I got what I wanted-for now-anyway; a video record of the powerful and influential Cavallone Famiglia boss's fetish towards Lolita. I smirked and after making sure that I thoroughly cleaned my cell phone, I put it inside my pocket; happily humming that song of Reehanna while making my way back to my hideout. I paused as I come across a Cosplay boutique. I stared at the outfits being displayed; a maid outfit complete with cat ears band, a choker with a big, gold-coloured bell attached to it and a tail; its colour matched the ears. After some seconds spent staring at the outfit, my lips curled into the most evil grin that I can managed. Now this is interesting. Forget MafiaTube. Perhaps the idea of having a 3P, with me included, isn't so bad after all, Rokudou Mukuro.

"Kufufu...Indeed," I muttered to myself and entered the store, ignoring the tissues in my nostrils that started to fall down; pushed by the incoming blood inside it.

**. END .**

* * *

**A/N: **My brain must not be functioning well when making this. Ahaha... OTL


End file.
